When Two Different Worls Collide: Vol 2
by chocolzgee
Summary: From the shake it up version comes a vol. 2. Austin has a secret, that he has only told his bestfriend trish, dez and nate (o.c). When austin ends up having to spend time with Ally (his ex friend who is popular) they need to put their differences aside and find out who did this to them. Along the way secrets are told, old friendship is mended and love is formed (maayybee).
1. Just My Luck

**Chapter 1: Just my luck**

**Austin Pov. **

I have always wonder how it felt to be popular, I mean having that mean friends, getting invited to all the cool parties. It seems like the life. Anyway right now I'm in Science which I absolutely hate, but luckily I'm good at it. Ms. Liszs was talking about the Digestive System which by the way is way too gross for my liking. I mean, I honestly don't need to know that my intestines could stretch up to 9 m and a that a fancy word for poo! Is faeces I mean its pointless, cause I already know this. She gave us a work sheet 16 mins into the lesson which I kindly finish in a record of 4 minutes. Another record was broken 10 minutes after, Ally and her (as I call them) "clique", Kira and Cassidy. They are your typical popular girls, hot, get what they want, when they want, get away with everything yeah etc. I mean to be honest if I had to describe popularity in a sentence or two it would be: A group of teenagers in high school that for some unknown reason are the most important kids in the school, usually without the rest of the students knowing as to how and when this even happened. I would also add that they are users. Anyway, back to Ally and her "clique". Cassidy was wearing a grey (ish),woolly jumper, white pre-ripped demin shorts, below the knee boots and hand a maroon bag which probably only contained one book and a ton of make- up. Kira was wearing a peplum top in leather, shorts with a kinda crocodile print and black open toe heels. Ally was wearing a top with the british flag in a heart, and the word 'cheerio' written on it, she also had on denim waist shorts, with suspenders to "top it off" she wore a hat, funky bracelets and ankle chuck Taylor's*. To be honest today they looked good like they weren't even trying. Enough with that I'm turning into a girl. Without knowing class was over. I bolted out of there, when I heard a voice.

"Hey look its anti-social moon" I looked to see it was Dallas I should have known. I didn't reply I kept quiet.

"Ooh does the whore wanna say something" I clutch my fist tightly, I can't let him get to me if I do I'll be in so much trouble, considering what happened the last time. So I kept quiet

"Oh come guys just leave him alone, plus we've got better things to do." My eyes almost popped out, I mean Ally out of all people defended me (in a way she did) I mean really she hates me, after that incident we had . Correction I wouldn't really call it an incident. Dallas gave me a death glare, while the others just shrugged. In the distance I saw my three best friends Trish, Dez and Nate **(O.C.)**, Dez arguing with Trish and Nate was just standing there awkwardly. I made my way there calmly. "So what going on here" I said pointing at Dez and Trish

"Well they are arguing and I was gonna make my way over to you when I heard what happened. What did happen?"

"Well they came over to me calling me whore, but I couldn't do anything you know why, then 'miss daddy said 1' told them to back off and that they had better things to do"

"Austin you should just do what you want 'they' won't do anything 'they' said as long as you do what your doing 'they' won't-"

"Shut up ok. I don't know what I'm doing with my life, don't know where my life is heading. I mean when everyone else is in uni or whatever yeah I don't know what I'm going to do, dude, let's just drop it ok?" See no one understands, I tell myself everyday that I'm having a nightmare that will end with me and my erm... _**People**_ being _**free **_anyway enough with that. Next lesson was english and we were having debate we don't know what about yet.

"Erm imma get to my next lesson" and suddenly I had a feeling inside me that I've never ever felt since whole thing happened. It was a warm and loving feeling, making me feel like somewhere out there someone understands and truly cares. It also makes me feels like something good is gonna happen. The thing that worries me is that my heart won't allow me to and who this person is. I kinda shrug like just shrugged the feeling off, and putting it at the back of my mind. When I got to english I was kinda late and Ally was there with her "clique". I took my sit without the teacher noticing.

"Ok class like I said we are going to have a debate on your opinion on school I'm giving you half of the lesson for writing the argument and the second half for presenting. Rules: I'm picking your partners, your allowed to say whatever you want, don't tell me you hate your partner cause I don't care and the rest is on the sheet I'm going to give you later." This was a lot of instructions for the Jocks such as Dallas to process.

"Ok let's talk partners" he said rubbing his hands "Ally! Since you enjoy talking your going first. Your with..." I wonder what persons getting her

I already feel sorry for "Austin!" Me!

"Me Austin!?" I kinda yelled

"Yh you. Anyway the rest of you look at the person behind you or if your at the back in front of you they are your partners." He then turned and hand out the papers. This class today was filled with miserable student with weird partners.

Ally made her way to me. Oh no.

"So...Moon what's you take on school"

"First let me ask you something" I said. She motioned for me go on. "Ok, why did you help me out?"

"Well I don't knw it seemed like the nice thing to do. Didn't you want me to?"

"No no it just we haven't been friends or even spoken for like 4 years" and we left it at that, worked on our debate and she agreeing with most of what I was saying (prbably cause she didn't know).

"Ok class time to debate I have written the order of the people it going to go if you haven't noticed 75% of the class are gone to do it in another class." Ally and eveyone else looked around for their friends it was basically empty here. Me, Ally, Nate, Dez, Trish and a couple of more students. "Anyway Austin and Ally your last the others will randomly go on" everyone preformed and they did great, while dez and nate were preforming she whispered

"I'm nerevous" I scanned her eyes for the truth

"Don't be we have ass kicking speech it gonna be fine" she breathed in and out until it was our turn which was kinda anonying, but I understood she had a fear of being on stage (or in front of a small group of people).

"School

The single worst place in the universe.

Where human rights are banished upon stepping into a room. You cannot sip water, eat, go to the toilet or have a fair trial. The place where we are beaten up, bullied, stolen from, forced to write until you have aches in our arms, where you cannot speak without fear of horrible punishment. Where if seven hours of solid work is not enough to impress a teacher, you are given two hours of homework. AND, if the homework is incomplete, you are forced into detention for three hours, tearing up is the only place that can get away with such universal cruelty. Oh, and apparently, education is too good to miss." I spoke wow I know. Ally's turn

"On the other hand we know it good for you and all that shit, but we think everything has a pro and a con and school is definatly one of them. So we hate school that much we don't actually have to wait forever also we think society need education else we'd all end up in jail or the streets over all we think you can stuck it up for this year and make dicusion in uni." She finished I was amazed her improvisation skills.

"Ok class you can leave I'll give your grades on friday and Austin and Ally best by far" see the thing is Mr. Robin doesn't care what we say as long as it "grammatical" and we can back it up. He's way too honest though. The bell rang minutes after he let us out. Time to go to work.

_**Dude you hate that hell hole**_

**I know I know but I gotta do it. ** I conviced myself. What the hell? I'm having an argument with myself , that doesn't work at all.

When I got there I sigend in ticking my name and got to work.I worked for 4 hours straight.

"Hello" a voice echoed repeativly.

"Yeah" I replied stupidly. A shadow of a short girl ligered. _**Oh my god**_

"Hey am I in the right place" she then lifted her head up "Austin, what are you doing here!?"

"Comminuty service you?"

"Same." Luckily she didn't ask more. We worked for about an hour or so, then as we were about to leave the power went off. "What the hell?" I said

"Austin what's going on?"

" . ..." I said leaving it hanging. Then something grabbed my writst and I tried to grabbed it back, but it was wearing gloves.

_**Could it be them?**_

"Austin help!" Ally screamed and I started getting woried the figure grabbed both of us, I could only tell by the footsteps and Ally's screaming getting closer. Something metalic and cold went on my wrist then I heard the nose that handcuffs make.

"Dude, what going on"

" ' ..." Ally mimiced. Determained to find out I walked look for the power fuse. Then bam! The lights came back on blinding me. I looked at my wrist.

_**Oh My God!**_ Then the note on the floor.

I'm handcuffed to Ally... Oh, Jesus

**Authors Notes: **

**Ok first of all if you have read vol. 1 of WTDC I would like to say I'm not quitting I'm just having writers block. Also I hope you like this story. The name Ms. Liszs Is pronounced LISH **

**Hopefully you wanna know:**

**What's Austins secret?**

**Why is Ally doing comminuty service (that's the simplist one)**

**Who is 'they' **

**Who has hancuffed them togther ( I can already say its not who you think it is) also I'm trying to name each chapter with a movie title and the first one if you don't is 'Just My Luck' with Lindsay Lonah. **

**Thnx reading please comment I love reading them and I've alreay written the second chapter I won't post if I don't get at least 5 comments. They make me happy xxx **


	2. Just Go With It

Chapter 2: Just Go With It

**A/N: PurpleKatz402 - your a legend and thanks for commenting on both of my stories and by our just beyond awesome. **

**Ally's Pov. **

Panic washed over me leaving me with but fear. I look at the piece of silver that kept us together . My eyes met his soft, glossy chestnut brown eyes. He looked just as freaked out as I did. All sorts of terrible thoughts ran through my mind, making my stomach twist into nots and me to hyper ventilate, I think he noticed this because the next thing he said shocked me because he said it in such a clam voice, considering he was just as freaked out as me. "Don't stress all we gotta do is figure out this code:

4i m4a e6n4o5e84m5o12s9 6t4a2h35t s4a5h2 3a5n t2n5a5t2r2o46p35m25i 1d3a2d 3d3n54a4 6m53'7m 4n2i 5r56u3o6y8 e3darg45. Once you figure it out your next clue await you" I suddenly felt light headed what is that suppose to mean "dun we gotta figure out the code once were done somehow we'll have the next one."

"did I say that out loud" he nodded his head. Well there's something I need to practise. I decided to ask a question to hid my embarrassment

"how can you even read those numbers they all jumbled up"

"easy look at the paper and read what I see, later on we need to come up with ground rules" I guess it worked, but. Now I'm scared to pee.

"Now can you drive?" He asked with his eyes full of hope

"no. I have people drive me" he rolled his eyes at me and gave me death glare

"Well not rush you your _royal highness _but get your ads moving and call them like now" I walked over to, correction we walked or struggled over to my bag and search for my phone, then I just kinda just held it. "Dude you gonna ring what or what?" He asked in an impatient tone.

"wait, why can't you drive?" I asked

"in case you haven't noticed I'm chained to an idiot who doesn't remember seeing me walk from school and one that can't tell which is hand is which!" We stood in silence for a bit him glaring at me and me thinking, thinking hard. "You Don't know the number do you?" He kinda sang through his teeth.

" .sir, I do not" I joked. He glared at me even more now his eyes looking like they were about to pop out of its sockets.

"don't you have the number saved or even your dads number" I just smiled innocently. "We need to take the bus" he's aid calming down a bit. "Admit it; you aren't gonna remember the. Number anytime soon with your pea sized brain" ok shrugged even though I was offend, a lot. I was dreading not only the bus ride but this whole experience is gonna be a total nightmare with this smart ass. The last time I took a bus was when I was 13 "your brain capacity can remember the shoes section in Barney's and Macy's, but not a simple ten digit number" I rolled my eyes at his took the bus home, well to my home. I've always had a thing for busses, a thing called hate. The busses smelt of fart and sweat, people left germs behind and sometimes did funky business in their gosh how can society live amongst such a disgusting place " because not everyone is rich and spoilt." Dang it! I did it again. It was a short bus ride considering everyone was at home with their families or anywhere but out trying to get to another place. Meanwhile I was chained to jack ass who loves to be right all the time. Careful Ally you tend to say things out loud. "I remember how we used to make so much noise on the bus that they would kick us out" he said staring at the window like they do in the movies when the character is thinking of something.

"yeah I remember that," I smile to myself for the first time that evening "we used to always make funny faces at the driver and passengers for kicking us out, the funny thing was we always got kicked off the bus either my stop or yours" he to smiled I haven't seen him smile in a while. He smiles beautifully and it's in a way innocent like it not intentional- what am I saying. The walk home was quiet and short. Once I got home, I pushed the door open only to be greeted with the sound of the Tv blasting through the speakers.

"Dad... You home?" I shout. He must be in the family room (although its just me an my dad we still call it that) , watching tv we kinda had to explain everything briefly. He said that we need to figure out every clue and when we do he would sue the person how did this no matter how old he can't help us because he's going to Ohio for 2 weeks for a convention. We went upstairs to my room. Once we got there the first thing he noticed was my piano "that piano is awesome" he said and rushed me over their "may I?" He asked I was about to say no but it would totally spoil the beautiful moment. He played a soft tone that was one I had never heard of before. After silence sat in silence. The thing was that we have a lot of those but they aren't awkward ones they are comfterable silence, which I'm not used to.

"hey what was that song you were playing I've never heard it before"

"that cause I wrote it" He said in a timid tone

"can I hear it again you know with the lyrics"

"sure, but no questions"

"ok" I assured him

**_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence_**

**_My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then_**

**_Spin me around 'til I fell asleep_**

**_Then up the stairs he would carry me_**

**_And I knew for sure I was loved_**

**_If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him_**

**_I'd play a song that would never, ever end_**

**_How I'd love, love, love_**

**_To dance with my father again_**

**_When I and my mother would disagree_**

**_To get my way, I would run from her to him_**

**_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me_**

**_Then finally make me do just what my mama said_**

**_Later that night when I was asleep_**

**_He left a dollar under my sheet_**

**_Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_**

**_If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him_**

**_I'd play a song that would never, ever end_**

**_'Cause I'd love, love, love_**

**_To dance with my father again_**

**_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_**

**_And I'd hear how my mother cried for him_**

**_I pray for her even more than me_**

**_I pray for her even more than me_**

**_I know I'm praying for much too much_**

**_But could you send back the only man she loved_**

**_I know you don't do it usually_**

**_But dear Lord she's dying_**

**_To dance with my father again_**

**_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_**

**after that we fell into a deep slumber I'm guess we were we were tired(sozs)**

**A/n that at last bit ^ is in bold cuz simply too tired 2 change its like 2 in the morning cut me some slack lol. Anyway hope you liked it and please review review! **


End file.
